


Run Away With Me

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Bad Days, Concerts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lawyer Derek, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is having an awful day, maybe Stiles shouldn't propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like this in the comments. Title from Somewhere in Neverland by All Time Low.   
> If you're worried about the self harm, literally all that is said is that Stiles has self harm scars.   
> Xx   
> T

Stiles picked the very worst day ever to propose to Derek. He was face timing Derek like he always did at lunch hour, ever since the faes had kidnapped Stiles and maintained a texting relationship with Derek to make him think Stiles was with his dad, Derek demanded Stiles FaceTime him every day at lunch. And right now Derek was going over how awful his day had been.   
"Well first the damn Keurig stopped working and I couldn't have my tea, and I was so busy trying to fix it that I didn't have time to go on my run!" 

Stiles makes pitying sounds and nods, as Derek continues.  
"So I had to go to Starbucks and spend four effin dollars on something that didn't even taste as good as my tea!"   
"Okay, that sucks."  
"And then I came into work and nothing I asked them to do yesterday was done today. I told them to fix it and that I was really disappointed and I had to cancel meetings which meant we were losing money and Allison had the nerve to cry at me!" 

"You made Allison cry?!"  
"Not on purpose! She should have did her damn job."  
"She has her own life, Der."  
"But she's my assistant. I run a fortune five hundred company and she has to keep up."   
Stiles nods.  
"It's just, ugh!" Derek tears at his hair, "There's so many bills to pay, and paychecks to sign off on and clients that rely on me and-" Derek makes a cut off noise tugs his hair a little harder, "Who's going to listen to me cry? Who's going to coddle me and tell me it's okay to not do my job?"  
"Der-"  
"No one. That's who."  
"Derek that's not-"  
"I gotta go. I'll see you at home."

Stiles can barely relax the rest of the day. He's already got it all set up, the reservations, Danny's boyfriend owns the best new restaurant in town, and Lydia's new boyfriend will be posing as a waiter and lowkey recording the whole thing. But now, with Derek is a terrible mood, Stiles has no clue whether he should go through with it. Like he didn't even know if Derek would say yes on a good day, let alone when he was in an awful mood. 

When Derek gets home, he finds Stiles right away, laying in their bed on his iPad. He doesn't say anything, kicks off his fancy work shoes, his suit and climbs into bed with Stiles. Stiles sets the iPad down and leans his neck back, so Derek can nuzzle him. He curls protectively around Derek, stroking his hand through Derek's hair. Derek's hair is already thinning and graying at thirty two, and Stiles knows it's because of his work. 

Stiles is always open to listen to Derek's work stories, even tells Derek stories about his own job in an effort to get him to open up, but to no avail. He scritches in Derek's hair, listening to Derek make pleased noises into his neck.  
"I know I'm not the best at understanding all your big words, or the smartest when it comes to your company or anything, but I'm always here to listen, and I hope you know that."   
"Don't say that, just because you went to a trade school, doesn't mean you're stupid. You're not too dumb for me to talk about work to, I just don't want to talk about it."

Stiles nods slightly and Derek sighs, sitting up, but wrapping an arm around Stiles' stomach,  
"My dad came home every night and all he talked about was work. He never asked how any of our days were, nothing. He just went on and on about how shitty work was, and then went back every single day. I don't want to be like that."  
"I know, and you're not, but it's okay to talk about it sometimes."  
"Okay." Derek says.   
"I know you had a bad day and if you don't want to go-"   
"I want to go."

"Derek, it's no problem to reschedule."  
"No Stiles, this is a really nice place and I don't want to cancel. Plus I haven't eaten anything today because I've been saving room for five cheese sausage lasagna and gelato if I'm being honest."  
Stiles laughs,   
"Okay big guy." 

Derek was in a better mood, after making out with Stiles for a little bit, and listening to Ed Sherran while the two dressed in their bathroom; bit of course there was horrible traffic on the way there and Derek's good mood vanished when the waiter told them they were too late for their reservation.   
"I'm sorry but you are too late and we gave your table away."   
"We were twenty minutes late." Stiles argues.   
"If you really cared about your reservation, you would have been earlier."  
"What the fuck are we supposed to do? Sit here all day?" Derek snaps.  
"Okay Derek, relax. Can I talk to the head chef? I'm a friend." 

Thirty minutes later, they're seated at a table, Derek glowering at the menu and Stiles thinking this is a horrible idea.   
"What can I get you to drink?" Their server asks.  
"I'll take a scotch on the rocks."  
"My apologies sir, the only alcohol we carry here is wine."  
Derek scowls,   
"Okay, I'll have a bottle of the house red."  
"Alright, a bottle of the house red, I'll be right back -"  
"Oh no, he has to order. The bottle's for me."  
The waiter looks back and forth between him and Stiles before Stiles quietly orders a glass of moscato, he's gonna need it.

Derek orders his lasagna, while Stiles goes with ravioli and they drink wine and chat about Stiles' morning at the salon while eating the delicious French bread.  
"God I don't want to even eat my food, I want ten more baskets of this bread."  
"You're ridiculous!" Derek says, watching as Stiles takes another piece of bread.   
"Hope you still love me when I'm fat because you're going to have to roll me out of here."   
Derek rolls his eyes,   
"I'd love you no matter what."  
And then Stiles relaxes.

Derek is about halfway through his generous helping of lasagna and Stiles has barely had a few bites when Derek looks up at him,   
"You're not eating. Are you really that full from bread?"  
"No, actually but I just want to ask you something."   
Derek raises an eyebrow and takes another bite of food,   
"Shoot."

Stiles pulls a piece of paper from his pocket, it's crumpled and creased because he had folded it and unfolded it and refolded it several times. He unfolds in for the last time,   
"Derek,   
it's not that I need a piece of paper to tell you what you mean to me. it's not that I can't come up with something on the spot. Its that every time I look at you, those caring eyes, I forget what I want to say. And today, I want to say everything. I know that we moved fast. I know that I've only know you for approximately eighteen months, two weeks, five days, one hour, but I've known people my whole life that don't make me feel the way you do. I know we don't even officially live together, that I just stay at your place nearly every night and buy new stuff if I need it so I don't have to go home to an empty apartment, even for a little while. I know that I'm just a young, college drop out, hairstylist that works at Fantastic fucking Sams, and that you're a hot shot lawyer whose net worth is more than I could imagine. I know that on a good day I'm barely a five and you're a freaking twenty, but I love you. I love you so goddamned much. I want to be with you when you're sad and when you're happy and I want to be the one to keep you happy. I like you so much Derek, and I love you even more. And I have no clue why in the hell you love me, but I know that I want to keep loving you, every day for the rest of my life. And I kinda hope that you want to love me every day for the rest of your life too. If not this could be kind of awkward but- anyway, marry me Derek. I know I sound crazy, don't you see what you do to me? I want to be your lost boy, your last chance, a better reality."

When Stiles looks up, hands shaking, Derek quickly avoids eye contact with him, and buries his head in his hands. Oh god. He fucked up, he fucked up so bad and now there's going to be a video of Derek rejecting him.   
"The first time I saw you, I looked over to tell you to calm down, you kept bumping into me and it was driving me crazy, and then Therapy came on, and you stopped. You just stood still, and watched and mouthed along, finally not yelling along, and then you started crying. And I didn't want to yell at you anymore. And then I did what people do, and I looked at your wrists and I swear to god I almost started crying. And you went to the bathroom and I followed you and I just couldn't not know you. Even after I bought you a drink, I couldn't just leave. I could never just walk away from you. I don't care what you do, or didn't do. I don't care about your job, or your education. I don't care about that, I only care that you accept my love. I only care that you can accept it. I only care that you love me." 

Stiles looks up and Derek's crying, using the shirt of his gray sweater, to catch them as they slide down his cheeks. He immediately moves over to sit in he booth next to Derek, wraps his arms around him. Cries onto Derek's shoulder, knows it's a yes.   
It's a while later when Derek speaks,   
"So, do you even have a ring? What kind of boy do you think I am?"   
Stiles shakes his head and pulls a box out of his pocket, handing it to Derek.  
Derek opens it and it's a sleek silver band, encrusted with tiny diamonds,   
"Oh god." 

"I went back and forth between plain and sparkly, and I just kept thinking about your sparkly, diamond, too good, hard to crack open heart and I had to get this one."  
"As long as I can get you one with pink sapphires."  
"You can buy me whatever kind of ring you want. That's kind of the point." 

They sit next to each other, holding hands and feeding each other bites of chocolate cheesecake for the next half hour.   
"Hey Der?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think we can get All Time Low to preform at the wedding?"  
Derek smiles and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> In my own personal headcanon Stikes has last chance tattooed on his wrists, and under Derek's collarbone he has "I wanna be your lost boy"   
> and All Time Low rocks at their wedding reception.


End file.
